Reunion in St Louis
by ThinkTink
Summary: This is my first story, so bear with me.
1. Default Chapter

One breezy day in April, Katey Miller was walking through the streets of St Louis, with her sister Susie. They were doing some shopping for their mother's birthday. Ever since they had left Havana, Katey was so distant, and it worried her family. She could only confide in her journal, which was her escape from the world.

Well, everyone knew the best malls were near the St Louis airport. Katey hated it so much, because it brought back memories of the tearful flight home from Havana.

They walked in and out of store. Susie bought many different brightly colored dresses for summer. Katey wore the same few dark colors, and stopped caring about her appearance.

"Katey, for crying out loud, stop moping around. Mom's birthday is in one week, and you haven't bought a single thing. If you refuse to buy a present, at least get something you can wear to dinner!" Susie cried.

"Suz, look, get off my case would you," Katey snapped.

Susie stormed off into another store, while Katey glanced at the airport. She saw several people coming out of the large building. She thought she was dreaming when she saw a Cuban man, who resembled Javier carrying 2 small, ratty bags. Before she could say a word, Susie grabbed her arm and dragged her into a dress shop full of pastel dresses and designer bags.

Little did she know that the Cuban man walking out of the airport, was Javier, the man she had shared so many wonderful days with in Havana not so long ago. He had come to America seeking a new life, and to find his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Susie walked into the house with her hands full of bags. Katey, on the other hand, had one small bag. It contained a pastel green dress and a white cardigan. She bought this only for the fancy dinner her family planned for her mother's birthday.

"How are two of my three best gals today?" called Bert from his study.

"Hi Daddy!" squeaked Susie.

Katey trudged upto her room and locked the door. She opened her diary and wrote three pages of poems. She stayed there until her father knocked on the door.

"Katey, hunny, can I come in?"

"Do what you want." she replied, in her usual monotone voice.

He walked into the dark room, and saw a sad Katey laying across her bed.

"Katey, it's been months, and you haven't been in a good mood once. Talk to me, please."

She burst into tears and told her father everything. How she missed Javier, how she wanted to see him, and how she felt empty and lonely inside all the time. He just sat there, and listened intently.

"Katey, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think it's about time you moved on. Javier is in Cuba, and you are here. I know plenty of good looking boys your age, and it might be good for you to meet some."

She wiped some tears away, and looked up at her dad.

" Maybe you're right, Dad. I might never see Javier again, and I hate who I have become."

She hugged him, and he walked out of the room, leaving Katey to look at herself long and hard In the mirror. She took a long bath, and felt as if she had washed away months of emotions. She got dressed in one of Susie's pink dresses, and sat down at her vanity. She brushed her long blonde hair, and pinned it back. She then put on some makeup, and she began to look like her normal self. She went into Susie's room and saw her reading a _Vogue _magazine.

"Susie, can we talk?" Katey said quietly.

"If you must," Susie replied coldly.

"Suz, look, I know I haven't been a bundle of joy lately, but I am trying to change. I want things to be like they used to, where we didn't hate each other, and we could talk. Can you forgive me, please?"

Susie smiled, and laughed.

"Of course! You're my sister, and I could never hate you!"

They hugged and Katey walked out of the room, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Javier was having a tough time adjusting. He found an ok apartment, with a rent he could barely afford. He found a job as a waiter in a fancy restaurant, called Le Restaurant de Marie-Christine and made just enough to cover rent and food. He had to work long hours, and do jobs he hated, but as long as Cuba was far behind him, he was happy. He spent his night working, and his days sleeping or exploring St. Louis. He remembered when he got off the plane, he saw a beautiful girl, who resembled Katey. He was drawn to her, but he didn't think it was possible that this girl was Katey. She stood there, not moving, looking stiff, and dressed in all black. The Katey he knew was nothing like that. His Katey was perfect.

He got home from work at 3 am, after the restaurant closed at 12 and he had mopped, done the dishes, and locked up. He got home, and collapsed on his bed, and before he closed his eyes at night, he looked at a picture on his bed side table. It was a picture Katey had sent him. It was her last night in Havana, and they were the king and queen of La Rosa Negra. Her parents had taken the picture when they had the dance floor. This was the only picture he had of her, and aside from his memories, this was the only thing left of her. He fell asleep until noon, and woke up. He showered, and dressed, and headed out to explore the town.

He explored the shopping malls, and spent a good portion of his day at the park. He sat there, watching the couples, and wishing he could have Katey in his arms. He looked at his pocket watch, and headed home to change for work.

People who visited the restaurant were anything but polite. He lost count of how many people called him a spick, or commanded several order changes and left no tip. They were loud, obnoxious, ungrateful, and just plain rude. He was glad none of them knew much Spanish. That was his stress relief. Insulting them in Spanish. He knew one day he wouldn't have to do this anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Katey's family had noticed a change in her behavior. Jeannie's birthday quickly approached, and she wanted to go to her favorite restaurant, Le Restaurant de Marie-Christine. One of her closest friends was the owner. She had told the girls they could bring a friend if they wanted. Susie brought her best friend, Lucy. Katey never had many friends, and the few she had were all busy.

Three days before Jeannie's birthday, Katey went out to find a gift. She wanted to find the perfect gift, to make up for her sullen mood for so long. She walked in and out of stores, and still hadn't found the right thing. She walked into a dress shop, and began looking through the racks. She was beginning to think it was hopeless, when a young man came over to her from behind the counter.

"Need some help, Miss?" he asked.

She looked up and the first thing she saw was a pair of green eyes. They belonged to a good looking young man, with blonde hair. He was taller than Katey, and taller than Javier had been. Not by much, but still taller. He was the most handsome man Katey had seen since James Phelps. She couldn't help but be lost in his eyes for a moment.

"Uhh… no…I mean, yeah…yes. I need to find the perfect dress for my mother. Its her birthday, and it has to be totally amazing," she replied.

He walked through the store, to the back rack.

"We keep the designer dresses back here. They are just some cast offs, but still designer, and on sale too," he said, in a quiet voice.

Katey picked up a beautiful, white ball gown. It had a long, flowing skirt, and ties around the neck. She knew her mother always wanted a dress like this, and never bought it. It looked like a dress that she wanted to buy while in Havana. She took it upto the counter, and began small talk with the boy. She began to flirt with him. There was something about him she found fascinating. By the time she had left, he had an invitation to dinner with her and her family. They were an instant couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Katey nervously prepared for dinner. Her parents were anxious to meet Katey's new boyfriend. She put on the seafoam green dress, and the white cardigan, and nervously brushed her hair. Susie had helped her straighten it, and make it shine.

"Girls, are you ready?" called Bert from his room

"Almost," Katey yelled with a shaky voice.

She looked in her vanity one last time, and declared she was done. Her parents still had not met him, and she didn't want to be embarrassed. She walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch closest to the door.

"Now, Katey, what is this boy's name again?" asked Jeannie

"Tobey…Tobey Reynolds, mom," Katey replied.

"Now how well do you know this boy?" asked Bert, as he came from his room, straightening his tie.

"Dad, we just met, but I really like him," she answered.

Katey paced across the living room. She stopped at the coffee table, and saw a frilly, pink scrapbook with her name written on it.

"DAD! WHAT IS THIS!" She shrieked.

"It's our photo album honey. It starts from when you were born, up until Havana," Bert replied.

"Is it your life mission to humiliate me!" she continued in the same, high pitched voice.

"Bert! Please, put that album away, now!" Jeannie said in a firm, commanding voice.

Bert placed the album back onto the bookshelf. Jeannie stood in front of the mirror, and continued to examine herself. She had on a dark green dress, with a black ribbon that tied around the waist. Her emerald necklace complimented it well. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun.

Susie and Lucy walked out of Susie's room, both wearing blue dresses. Susie had a lighter blue, and Lucy had a darker blue. The girls were so close, it was as if they were attached at the hip. They both had their hair tied back in braids.

"Don't all my girls look great?" Bert said with a smile. "Stand together girls, let me get some pictures!"

The doorbell rang, and Katey felt as if her heart stopped. She ran to the door, and glanced back at her family.

"PLEASE DON'T EMBARRASS ME!" she begged in one last whisper.

She opened the door, and there stood Tobey, looking drop-dead handsome. He had a brown suit on, and a white shirt. His tie matched the color of Katey's dress. He had a bouquet of pink roses, and a black box. He kissed Katey on the cheek, and walked into her house. He waked over to Jeannie, and handed her the bouquet.

"Happy Birthday Mrs. Miller," he said, "These are for you."

Jeannie smiled.

"Thank you Tobey! That is so sweet!" she said.

He walked over to Katey, and opened the black box, which contained a corsage with two white roses, covered in glitter. It also had silver and green ribbons on it.

"And this," he said, reaching for her arm, "Is for you." He slid the corsage on her wrist, as Bert snapped a picture.

Katey's face lit up with a smile. They type of smile her parents only had seen when she danced with Javier.

"Are we ready to go?" Jeannie asked.

Everyone nodded, and they left the Miller house, headed out for an eventful night.


	6. Chapter 6

(A\N: This is from both Katey and Javier's point of view)

"Could this day be any worse?" Javier thought to himself. He was having such a bad day. Bad tips, tons of racist insults, and he had gotten no sleep, so he was tired beyond belief. When his break rolled around, he went outside, walked about 3 blocks, and screamed loudly. He was so frustrated. The night was cool, and the breeze began to relax him. He went in the restaurant through the back door, and went to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, fixed his shirt, and combed his hair. He was calmed down, and went into the kitchen to spend the last few minutes of his break away from the stuck up society.

The Miller's stepped out of the car one at a time. Tobey got out before Katey, and held his hand out for her. She grabbed it, and stepped out of the car. He was a true gentleman. He had his arm around her waist, he held the doors for her. She was falling for him quickly.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered to her.

She smiled

"A few times, but thank you, you are very sweet. Did I thank you for coming with me?" she replied

"It's my pleasure." he said, lightly kissing her on the lips.

Susie and Lucy saw this and giggled. Katey blushed.

The slender hostess named Bridgette, who always tried to put on a fake French accent, smiled and greeted the Millers.

"Welcome Monsieur and Madamme Miller! Bon Anniversaire Madamme!" she said, almost forgetting to keep up the fake accent. "Your table is being prepared, one moment please, forgive the delay."

Within a few moments, they were seated at a large table. Katey was helping Tobey translate the menu. He was more of an Italian student.

"Welcome to Le Restaurant de Marie-Christine, may I take your order?" said a man, with a heavy Cuban accent.

Katey looked up, and her heart almost stopped.

Going back a bit

Javier returned from his break, and prepared for a fresh start. He only had a few hours left, and then he could go home and sleep.

Bridgette came over to him.

"Javier, table 15, is it ready? We have a large group of here, and it is the Madamme's birthday. If everything is not perfect, your job is on the line!" she barked.

"Yes, I had everything ready before my break. I promise, this will be fine!" He replied.

She strode away, and he went to the kitchen to grab his tray and his notepad and pen. He wasn't looking as he walked upto the table, and when he finally looked up, he could have fainted.

There at the table, he saw his love, his Katey, sitting at the table. She had another man's arm around her, and she looked different. Her hair, that had a natural wave to it, had none. She had make up on, and it made her natural beauty disappear. She looked a bit cheap, but he loved her none the less.

Her face was white, and her eyes wide. He knew she recognized him, but he couldn't do anything, or he would lose his job. The entire table, except a 17 year old brunette girl and the man with his arm around Katey, recognized him.

Bert ordered a bottle of champagne and lemonade and iced tea for the rest of the table.

Katey wanted to cry. She felt like she was going to faint, and puke, and she was filled with joy at the same time. Tobey could sense her tensing up, and he felt goose bumps forming on her arms. He insisted she put her sweater on, but she had left it in the car. He gave her his jacket.

The waiter was giving him uncomfortable stares, but Tobey was concentrating on Katey.

"May I be excused?" Katey asked

"Are you ok?" Tobey asked with a worried voice

Bert nodded to her, and she got up.

"May I be excused too?" Susie asked.

Again, Bert nodded. He understood what was going on. They ran to the Ladies Room, and Katey collapsed against the wall.

"What is he doing here! He was supposed to be in Cuba, we were going….I was finally….he was supposed to….he….I…Tobey…..mom….dad…." She said in hysterics.

"Katey, calm down. Maybe he doesn't know its you. You look different, and he would have said something, right?" She said, knowing it wasn't true.

"OH COME ON SUZ! YOU ARENT THAT NIEVE!" She shouted. "Oh…oh no…" Katey said, and ran into a stall to vomit.


	7. Chapter 7

Katey walked out of the restroom, looking pale and feeling weak. She slowly walked back to her table. She had Susie run ahead, and make sure Javier wasn't at their table. She walked upto her father, who was at the head of the table.

"Dad, I'm not feeling too well, would it be okay if I leave?" she asked quietly.

"As long as your mother doesn't mind, then go ahead, you don't look so well." he replied.

Jeannie nodded, and turned to Tobey "Tobey, why don't you take Katey home. Take the car, we can catch a cab. Susie loves riding in cabs."

"It would be my pleasure!" Tobey said, reaching for the keys.

He put his arm around Katey, and walked her outside. He went to find the car, and she sat down on a bench, enjoying the soft, cool breeze. As she took a deep breath, and began admiring the stars, she heard the door swing open, making her jump. Javier stormed outside, ranting in Spanish. Katey understood his last sentence.

"Ungrateful…..American pigs?" she said quietly.

Javier spun toward her, and his eyes got wide

"Your Spanish has improved since you left Havana," he said with a smile.

She got up, and they ran to each other. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her out of his arms. It ended when she pushed him away.

"Believe me, you don't want to be hugging me that tightly, I'm still really nauseous." she said, looking around for Tobey.

"Who is that clown you are with?" he asked.

"Tobey….he's my….well….." she began, "He's my boyfriend."

Javier's eyes got wide, and he looked hurt.

"Boyfriend? You mean, there is no chance….you didn't wait?" He asked.

"Javier, what did you want me to do! WAIT FOREVER? I couldn't! she said, furious. "I waited for you for a year, and you didn't write me, you didn't call, nothing! NOT ONCE!"

"Katey! Calm down! I couldn't contact you. I had a job, I had a family! Things were insane, and things just got worse. I wanted to! Every day, I wanted to call you, to answer your letters, but I couldn't! I came here to find you, didn't I? Doesn't that mean anything?" He asked her.

She knew Tobey would be coming back soon, so she pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse, and wrote down an address.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 4:30, we need to talk. I don't have the time now."

She handed him the paper, and then saw Tobey pulling into the parking lot. She walked toward the car. She got into the front seat, and they drove away. Javier kicked the wall, and went inside, knowing he was already taking more time than allotted for his break.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobey walked her to the door. He was a perfect gentleman, and she couldn't help the fact that she had fallen for him. When they got the the door, he turned to her.

"Do you want me to come in with you and make sure you are ok?" he asked.

"As much as I don't want this evening to end, I must insist you go home. I'll be fine, I think it was nerves or something."

"Would you like to come to dinner at my house tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I would love to," she replied with a smile.

Tobey leaned in, and kissed her goodnight. Katey didn't want that kiss to end. It was the best she had felt since the night in the tent with Javier. Much to her disappointment, it ended, and Tobey walked home. Katey let herself in, and ran into her room. She changed out of her dress, and didn't know how to feel. She was falling in love with Tobey, but Javier was back in her life. She knew she loved Javier, and always would. But Tobey was there, and he had been there when she needed him.

Susie and Lucy were the first ones she heard come through the door. They ran into Susie's room, and began their annoying chatter. Bert announced it was time for cake, and presents. Lucy's mother was a baker and had made Jeannie a lovely chocolate cake with white and green icing. They sang "Happy Birthday" and sat down to enjoy the cake. Then Jeannie began to open her gifts. She got to Katey's gift, and once she laid her eyes on the beautiful white dress, she was speechless.

"Do you like it? Tobey helped me find it." Katey said.

"Katey, it's beautiful! The next time your father and I go dancing, I promise, I will wear it with pride!" she said.

"Katey, Tobey seems like a real gentleman," Bert said.

"I agree. He seems to treat you well, and he seems to really like you," Jeannie added.

Katie blushed

"He does…..and I like him too," she said.

"He is so nice, and his smile, it makes you want to melt!" Susie added quietly.

Katey looked at Susie, who looked down at her cake, blushing.

Katey and Jeannie hugged, and then Katey retreated back to her room. While the Miller family slept quietly, Katey tossed and turned, not knowing how to feel. She needed to talk to Javier, and she wanted to see Tobey.


	9. Chapter 9

Katey got up the next day. She grabbed a shower, and debated on what to wear. She picked out a white tank top, and a long black skirt with while polka dots. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and went to eat breakfast with her family.

"Would it be okay if I go into town today?" she asked.

"Oh! Can I come?" Susie squealed.

"If you bring Susie, then go ahead. Just be home for supper." Bert said.

"I was actually hoping I could go out to dinner with Tobey. Since I was going to be in town, we were meeting at 5:30 and he wants me to meet his family" she said.

"That sounds lovely! Have fun," Jeannie said.

Around 3:30, Katey and Susie walked into town. On the way there, Katey told Susie why she was going into town. She also wanted Susie to help distract Tobey while she talked to Javier. Susie agreed very willingly, and this made Katey suspicious….but she didn't have time to figure out why Susie was all too excited.

Javier walked into the town square at 4:00 and sat down on a wall, Katey had walked back into his life, but she was with another man. He had to get her back, but he didn't know how. At 4:30, they met in front of the fountain, and sat down the talk.

"Javier, look, what we had in Havana, was amazing. I will admit, I loved you, and I still do…." she began

"Katey, I love you too. I loved you since I first saw you dancing in front of the mirror. Why can't we be together?" he asked her

"Javier, it's not that simple! I waited for you. I waited for a year. I wrote you all the time, and I cried myself to sleep. I had nightmares about you dying in a fight. I couldn't live my life on a memory anymore. I had to move on, and I did. I met Tobey, and I think I love him. Maybe it's time you move on too." she said.

It killed her to say this, but she thought she was doing the right thing.

"Katey….you can't tell me that you are happy with him. What about all the love and passion and heat that was there in Havana. What about you wanting me to come back here with you? Its all gone, because you might be in love! How do you just move on!" he asked. He was getting angry and upset.

"Javier…I'm sorry…I moved on, that's it." she said.

She got up to walk away, and he grabbed her arm. He kissed her passionately. Katey felt all the memories coming back to her, and kissed him back. After a few moments of kissing under the fountain, she pulled away. She began to cry.

"JAVIER! This isn't right. I'm sorry…but I love Tobey now. We are in the past…I'm just….sorry" she said, with tears running down her cheeks.

She ran away, and Javier felt like an idiot. He had to get her back somehow.

Meanwhile----

In the dress shop

Susie was browsing around, looking for something to wear to a dance. She felt Tobey watching her walk around. She was so in love with him, it hurt. She loved everything about him. She would have given anything to be with him.

There was something about her, and Tobey couldn't put his finger on it. He was in love with Katey, and planned to tell her over dinner. But something about Susie made him curious. She was mysterious, and sweet. He walked over to the rack she was at, and struck up conversation.

"So, Susie…no boyfriend to speak of?" he asked.

"No.: she began blushing, "but there's a guy or two I want." she said.

"Well, you seem like a great girl," he replied. "Any guy would jump at the chance to go out with you."

"I think my sister really likes you." She said, changing the subject. "She blushes every time someone said your name."

"Well, Susie, can you keep a secret?" he asked.

Susie nodded

"I like her too. I like her a lot."

Katey walked into the store at that moment. She looked a tad disheveled, and upset. Tobey said a quick goodbye to Susie, and walked over to Katey. He grabbed her hand, and he walked her outside.

"Katey, are you okay?" he asked her.

She hugged him tightly.

"It's a long story, but right now, just hold me."

After a few moments, she took a deep breath, and she let go of Tobey. She stood up, and declared she was ready to go to dinner. They walked off toward his house, hand in hand.

Inside, Katey desperately tried to put Javier out of her head, as she enjoyed how it felt to be in love again.


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner at Tobey's was wonderful. Katey walked in, and the place just made her feel right at home. Katey walked into the kitchen with Tobey, and was introduced to his mother. She was a kind woman, with short blonde hair, tied back. She had on a pale green dress with white polka dots, and she was wearing a white apron. Tobey obviously took after his mother in looks.

"Mom, this is Katey," Tobey said, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Katey!" Mrs. Reynolds said warmly.

Katey smiled

"Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Reynolds," she replied.

"Ok you two, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Tobey, your father is running late tonight, can you please get his pipe and newspaper ready, and put them at his seat at the table," asked Mrs. Reynolds.

Tobey nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Do you need any help? I feel kind of guilty letting you do all of the work," asked Katey.

"That would be wonderful Katey! You can take the vegetable bowls into the dining room, and put them on the table," she directed.

Katey did as she was asked. Everything smelled absolutely wonderful. Mrs. Reynolds came out of the kitchen with a large ham, but it was covered to keep warm. They were obviously waiting for Mr. Reynolds to come home. They walked into the living room, and sat down.

"So Katey, I hear you are heading back to Radcliffe in the fall," asked Mrs. Reynolds.

"Yes, I still haven't chosen a major yet. I'm taking a few random courses, trying to decide what I want to do with my life," Katey answered.

"Tobey was like that last year. It took him awhile, but he wants to go into Law, like his father. Although, I'm not sure Ivy League is in the foreseeable future, he couldn't bear leaving St. Louis. Terrible homesickness…do you get like that Katey?" Mrs. Reynolds seemed to be babbling. Tobey's face turned pink.

"Somewhat. See, last year I traveled to Havana with my family. I missed St. Louis for awhile, but after a few weeks, Havana was my home, and I hated to leave," Katey replied.

She was glad when Mr. Reynolds walked into the living room. He was a friendly, but stern looking man. He had dark brown hair, and soft green eyes, He had on a dark blue suit, and a white shirt. He took his coat and hat off, and hung them on the coat rack. He walked over, and kissed his wife on the cheek, and said a quick hello to Tobey.

"I'm so sorry I was late, the damn jury just couldn't make up their minds, then there was a press conference…." Mr. Reynolds trailed off, when he saw Katey sitting quietly, with her legs crossed, in the armchair by Tobey,

"And who is this lovely young woman, has she been sitting here the whole time? Oh, you must be Katey! Tobey has talked about you non-stop for days now. Its wonderful to meet you, I apologize for being so late, and for my language…let's eat, shall we?" Mr. Reynolds seemed to babble like his wife.

Everyone walked into the dining room, and Tobey helped Katey with her chair. Dinner was perfect. His family were polite, warm, and very friendly. Tobey kept looking at her, and when she looked back, he darted his glance elsewhere. He was so in love with her.

Dinner ended, and Katey helped clear the table, and wash the dishes. Tobey helped her. He enjoyed doing anything, as long as she was by his side. They playfully washed the dishes, and threw towels at one another. The dishes were done, and Katey had to be home soon. She said goodbye to the family, and thanked them for dinner.

On the walk home, he kept his arm around her waist, and walked slowly, not wanting to let her go, and she didn't want him to either. They got to her doorstep, and she was about to walk inside, but he grabbed her hand.

"Katey….I have to tell you something," he said.

She looked at him, with a clueless, but loving stare.

"Katey, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I just know that this is how I feel. I love you, Katey Miller." he said.

Her mouth dropped, and she was taken aback. She wanted to cry, but from happiness.

"Tobey….I love you too!" she shrieked.

She wanted to jump for joy. He kissed her passionately. Then, Tobey did the unexpected. He got down on one knee, and pulled a box from his pocket,

"Katey Miller….I love you, and don't want to be without you. Will you do me the honor, and marry me?" he asked her.

Katey couldn't help herself any longer, she began to cry. She was so happy.

"YES!" Katey screamed.

He opened the box, and pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring Katey had ever seen. He slid it onto her ring finger, and kissed her.

They proceeded inside to share the news with her family.


	11. Chapter 11

The Miller's were thrilled for Katey….well…most of them. Susie pretended to be thrilled beyond all belief, and was honored that Katey wanted her as her Maid of Honor. Katey was so happy, but Susie wondered how she could accept Tobey's proposal. She was obviously in love with Javier.

Katey wore the ring with such pride, finding ways to flash it or show it off whenever she could. Her mother and her would sit down at night, and plan out the details. Katey knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted an elegant dress, with a tiara to hold the veil. She wanted a long train on her dress, and she wanted it off the shoulder. She wanted her bridesmaids to wear blue. Susie would wear pale blue, and the rest would wear a darker shade. She wanted white roses in her bouquet. She wanted the bridemaids to have snapdragons for bouquets. They all had to curl their hair, and add baby's breath. The guys would wear black tuxedos, with vests matching the girl they walked down the ailse with. Tobey's best friend was the best man, so he would wear a pale blue vest to match Susie. The others would have blue to match the bridesmaids. She wanted the band that played at the dance contest, and Lola Martinez. She would sing at the reception, and the band would play in the church.

Everything was planned, and Katey got everything she wanted. Her wedding would be perfect. It would be in the church her parents were married in. It was everything she ever wanted, and yet she felt something missing.

Susie knew what Katey was missing. True love. The kind that never dies, and never goes away. The kind she had with Javier. Susie knew what she had to do. She found a spare invitation in Katey's room. She took it, and put it in her purse. She grabbed her coat, and headed to the restaurant where Javier worked. She met up with Lucy for moral support.

They arrived in the middle of his shift. They sat at a table, and waited for him to come over. They ordered little, just ice cream and water. Javier took a break, and pulled Susie aside.

"Susie, what are you doing here? I'm busy beyond belief, and I have you and your friend sitting there ordering nothing but water and ice cream. Your Katey's sister….meaning you must have something brewing, I see it in your eyes." he said,

"Javier…you love Katey, Katey loves you. You missed your chance before, but I have an idea. She is getting married, and you need to stop it. Show up, and stop the wedding. Be the one she marries." Susie said.

She gave him an envelope with the invitation, and money for a suit.

"Use this wisely, Javier, you only get one chance, don't mess up." she advised.

She paid for the food, and left the restaurant.

Javier stood confused. His Katey was getting married, to someone who wasn't him. Many thoughts ran thought his head.

"What was Susie trying to help him for?"

"Was Susie right?"

"Did Katey love him still?"

"Could he stop her wedding, and risk losing her forever?"

He had to do something. Katey had to marry him, not that pretty boy she was engaged to.


	12. Chapter 12

She was restless the night before the wedding. Thoughts of Tobey, and what her life would be like bothered her. Tobey hated travel, how could she go back to school? How could she have a family? She wouldn't ever be like Mrs. Reynolds, or her mother. She had dreams, ambitions, a goal, and a large future ahead of her. She had major potential, every professor told her. She was capable of anything, and she felt as if she was selling herself short for a ceremony and an unclear future, where all her schooling and training would go to waste.

At that moment, Javier came into her head. Javier wanted her to be in school. He knew she was capable of doing anything she wanted. He loved travel, and wouldn't mind waiting for her while she was in school. He didn't seem to be in a rush for a family. He would let her find a career…or a meaning for her life. She would be happy forever with Javier,

How could she think these thought? She was engaged to Tobey. She loved him, and he loved her. He wanted a family, which wasn't a bad thing. She needed to clear her mind. She put on a pair of capris, and a white tank top, and took a walk. She walked to the town square, to the fountain where she had met Javier that day. She walked to Tobey's house, and then to the crummy hotel where she knew Javier was staying.

Daylight was breaking, and she had to get home. She went home, and just fell asleep. She woke up at noon, a very late time for her. The wedding was at 7:00. She took a long bubble bath, put her hair in curlers, and had a good meal. She talked to her mother a little bit about the ceremony. She had to be sure Lola was singing, and that the photographer would take plenty of pictures. She wanted a variety. She wanted everything on film.

Susie seemed off that day. She was out of it. She had her hair in curlers as well. Katey thought that Susie would love nothing more than being in the center of attention. She got to hold the rings, be closest to Katey walking down the aisle. She got the 2nd most beautiful dress. She got to look 2nd best, next to Katey. But Susie seemed preoccupied, She was, in fact, very preoccupied. She wanted her plan to work. She wanted Tobey all to herself. She wanted the man of her dreams, and a perfect life. She was only 17, but she knew she would be ready to have a commitment with him.

They all went to the church to get ready. Jeannie was so happy that Katey chose this church to be married in. The walked in, and Susie was first to be ready, She loved her dress. She did her makeup, and took the curlers out. She looked very beautiful, and mature. Katey was a nervous wreck. Susie did her makeup, and took the curlers out. She pinned some curls up, into an elegant style. Katey put the dress on, and the veil wouldn't go on until the ceremony was about to begin. The photographer took pictures of Susie helping Katey with her hair. She took random shots of everyone arriving, and getting ready for the ceremony.

Susie saw Javier arrive, and winked at him. She then pointed to the bridal room, and then walked to the room where Tobey would most certainly be. She saw him, and stood in the doorway, stunned at how handsome his tux made him look. He was just as stunned at how beautiful Susie looked in her bridesmaid dress.

"I just came to see if you were holding up ok. You know how tricky boutonnières can be, and I'm an expert at them," she said, looking for an excuse to stay,

"Well, now that you mention it, I do need help. This is so difficult, and I want to look perfect. This is more about Katey having everything, than it is about me," he said with a chuckle.

He pointed to a clear box with a white rose and two pins in it. She nervously pinned it to him. There was something about her that was different, and very exciting to him. She smelled beautiful, like fresh flowers. She pinned it on carefully, and perfectly. She kept her hand on the rose, and he grabbed it as she pulled it away. He leaned in and kissed her. She was taken aback at first, but then put more effort into it. After a few moments, there was a knock on the door. It was Bert, checking on everything. Susie made it appear she was fixing the boutonnière, and hurried out. Bert was oblivious to everything.

Meanwhile--

Katey was nervously sitting in front of the mirror, looking around at everything. It all seemed too surreal. It was her wedding day…she was the bride. She would walk down the aisle, and be given to Tobey. She was no longer Daddy's girl, she was a woman.

A familiar 'hello' jolted her from her thoughts. She saw Javier at the door of the bridal room. She stood up, and spun around.

"Well, how do I look? I trust your opinion." she asked.

"You couldn't look more beautiful," he answered softly

He walked over to her, and before she could react, he kissed her. It had more meaning, and passion than when she kissed Tobey. It felt right, even though it was her wedding day. After a moment, she pushed him away.

"Javier, it's my wedding day! In a few minutes, I will walk down that aisle, toward Tobey, and say 'I do', and I cannot just kiss you now, and marry Tobey. I'm sorry, but you have to go!" she said, in a shaky voice.

He looked hurt, but turned around and left.

Katey fixed her makeup, and her mussed hair, the same thing Susie was doing in the bathroom.

Jeannie came in, and attached the veil, and it was time. The music began, and the ceremony was starting.


	13. Chapter 13

Tobey stood at the altar, looking ready, but feeling guilty. How could he cheat on his fiance….with her sister, no less. Although, he had to admit, Susie looked gorgeous in the light blue dress. She looked so adult like, and almost more beautiful than Katey. Then he wanted to smack himself. Katey was his bride-to-be, and he loved her. How could he think these thoughts about her?

Katey waited patiently, as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. She felt guilty. How could she cheat on Tobey….on her wedding day no less. She loved him, and she never meant to cheat on him. She was taken up in the heat of the moment with Javier. Maybe she was wrong, and there was still something there. But it was too late. In a few seconds, her father would walk her down the aisle and give her away.

Susie was walking down the aisle, with the largest grin on her face. Everyone assumed she was happy for Katey, and just felt beautiful. She was ginning from the satisfaction of kissing Tobey. She knew her plan had worked, because she saw Javier looked a little happy himself. She had to have this plan work, or her life, and Katey's marriage, would be ruined.

'Here comes the Bride' began to play, and Bert walked over to Katey. He took her arm, and the walked slowly toward Tobey.

"Katherine, you have never looked so beautiful. I love you," said Bert in a soft voice.

"I love you too, Daddy," she said.

They reached the altar, and the music stopped. Everything so far was as Katey had wanted. She looked amazing, as did her bridesmaids. The bouquets were fragrant, and lovely. The music was perfect. But something felt wrong. Something inside her told her Javier should be the groom….not Tobey, She shook off that feeling as her father presented her to Tobey, and took his seat.

She smiled at Tobey, and he looked at her with a loving glance. The priest smiled at both of them before beginning.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join Miss Katherine Miller and Mr. Tobey Reynolds in holy matrimony." the priest began.

"If anyone should have an objection to why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," he continued.

Susie looked at Javier…who stared back at her. After a moment had passed, the priest took a breath, and began to talk again, but not for long. Javier jumped up.

"I OBJECT!" he yelled.

"Katey, I love you. You cannot throw your life away like this. You and I are meant to be together. I know I lost my chance, but don't give up on us yet! PLEASE KATEY!" he begged.

Katey wanted to cry. She looked at Tobey, who looked confused. But Javier wasn't the only one to object. Susie had something to say.

"I OBJECT TOO!" she said.

"Tobey, I love you. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I should be the one you marry today!" she said.

Bert stood up,

"Excuse me everyone, this is going to take a moment. Susie, Katey, Tobey and Javier, go to the bridal room now, and sort this out!" he yelled

They all went. They ran to the room, as the church broke out in confused conversation. Katey slammed the door.

"This….is my wedding day. And now I have an old love, and my little sister, who both don't want this to happen. Explain!" she said in an angry tone.

"Katey, I was an IDIOT! But you and I belong together. Tell me you didn't feel it in out kiss. I should be the groom…not him." Javier said

"Tobey, you have to know something. You kissed me, and admit it! You loved it. There was something there, and we both loved it. Katey, you're my sister, and I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't truly believe that you and Javier were meant to be." Susie pleaded.

Katey and Tobey looked at one another. They both had the same look.

"Tobey…maybe they are right. I love Javier, and Susie loves you. If you feel the same for Susie, then wonderful, but don't toy with her heart." Katey said.

"Katey, I love you, but as a friend. Marry Javier. Susie, I love you. From the moment I saw you, I knew it, but couldn't admit it to myself. Marry me Susie Miller!" Tobey said.

Tobey and Susie kissed.

"Javier…you are right. You should be the groom. This is your chance. Either take me as your bride now, or leave." Katey stated.

Javier stood there for a moment, and then kissed Katey.

"Anyone up for a double wedding?" Katey asked with a giggle.

They all laughed, and went back to the church. Everyone was pleased with the match.

Javier didn't have a ring. Javier gave Katey the ring his mother gave him. It was her wedding ring, and it was a family heirloom.

Tobey used his mother's ring to suffice for the moment, and promised Susie her own once they had a chance to buy one.


End file.
